Bad Reputation *Drarry*
by Fangirl019things
Summary: Después de la guerra Draco tiene una mala reputación al ser hijo de un mortifago y Harry esta dispuesto a ayudarlo.


Narradora:

Draco caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, un poco encorvado con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida, a los lados se oían murmuraciones y susurros sobre él, la mayoría era mierda sobre él, varios inventaban cosas de él, o hablaban sobre su familia, cuando llegó a las mazmorras se sintió libre, frío y vacío pero libre, estaba solo, nadie en Slytherin había volvió, solo él, se desplomó en medio de la sala común a llorar y sollozar como un niño pequeño, cayó de rodillas sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo y maldiciendo, tomó una cuchilla e hizo varios cortes en la marca tenebrosa como intentando borrarla, seguía llorando, no le importaba desangrarse o morir, Morir eso quería, ya no seguir sufriendo en ese infierno de vida gracias a su padre, se le estrujo el corazón al recordar aquel día en la tienda de túnicas cuando conoció a ese chico de ojos verdes que le volvió un total revoltijo la mente y los sentimientos.

-Estúpido Potter- murmuró y soltó la cuchilla- Maldito imbecil!!- dijo y arrojó un libro a la pared, salio dando zancadas a su habitación, al llegar se tiró a su cama y siguió llorando, dando golpes y gritando insultos- aun en estos momentos me recuerdo de ti, maldito cara rajada- se sentó con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar- de ti y tu estúpida sonrisa, tus estúpidos ojos brillantes, maldición- se acostó y lentamente sus párpados empezaron a sentirse pesados, cerró sus ojos y dejo que morfeo lo tomará en sus brazos.

La noche siguiente Harry estaba en el gran comedor, junto a sus amigos y su novia, a esta la tenia agarrada de la cintura y ella estaba recostada encima de él, hablando amena mente y riendo como si no hubieran vivido una tragedia, hablaban tan absortos en su mundo que no se fijaron cuando Harry se calló de un momento a otro y siguió con la vista y la boca abierta a un rubio platinado que pasaba con paso rápido hacia las mazmorras.

-Ya vengo voy al baño- mintió y se alejo de ahí, sin oír lo que sus amigos le habían dicho o lo que le estaban gritando, empezó a seguir por los pasillos al rubio, dejando una distancia prudencial, intentando no ser visto, un deja vu del sexto año se le vino a la mente pero la ignoro.

-Deberías dejar de seguirme tanto, se te está volviendo una costumbre, Potter -dijo el rubio parando en seco en un pasillo solitario y volteando a ver a Harry.

-Y tu deberías de usar manga larga todos los días, terminarás asandote, Malfoy - dijo el oji-esmeralda en la otra punta del pasillo.

-Desde cuando te preocupa mi vestimenta y mi bienestar, cara rajada?- dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con seriedad, avanzando lentamente a donde su rival se encontraba.

-Desde que todos ya saben lo de la marca y aun la sigues ocultando- frunció el ceño y avanzó también hacia el contrario.

-En primera, si la oculto es porque no es como si me sintiera orgulloso de ella, okay? En segunda no creo que te importe lo que hago en mi vida- dijo acercándose unos pasos

-Pero utilizar manga larga todos los días, no te da calor? Y si me importa tu vida, Malfoy- se acercó también

-Desde hace cuanto te interesa? Que? Acaso tengo al niño dorado de Gryffindor tras mis huesos? Me debo sentir alagado?- levantó una ceja, caminando hacia Harry y evadiendo la pregunta de este.

-Que dices?- se sonrojo- Y-yo no... o sea.. tu.. yo... Yo no soy Gay- aclaro su garganta aun sonrojado.

-Llevas desde sexto siguiendome a donde sea que vaya y no me dejas en paz, crees que soy miope como tu? - dijo con burla

-Lo de sexto era porque pensé que estabas tramando algo y no me equivoque.

-Sabes que eso no fue mi decisión- se acercó aún más- y lo de ahora que es? Tu y yo no somos amigos que recuerde.

-Y-yo...- estaba nervioso, Draco se había acercado tanto que estaban casi nariz con nariz.

-Solo cállate y besame, si?- dijo en un susurro contra los labios del moreno, el cual respondió tomándolo de la nuca y fundiéndose en un beso apasionado, el rubio lo tomo por la cintura y le siguió el beso, lo estampó contra una pared y pidió permiso para adentrar en los labios del chico de ojos esmeralda, el cual gustoso se lo concedió, el beso había tomado otro rumbo, ambos se toqueteaban necesitados, fueron lentamente descendiendo por la pared hasta Harry quedar sentado y Draco encima de él.

-No me importa que tengas una mala reputación, Draco- dijo separándose agitado del beso- no me importaría ser tu amigo

\- Hablas en serio, Potter? Acabamos de besarnos de una manera que seguramente nunca hemos besado y me dices que seamos amigos, me estas jodiendo? -dijo en tono molesto el de ojos grises

-No, eso quiero que tu me lo hagas a mi- bromeó el pelinegro riendo,pero paro cuando vio la mirada seria del otro- yo... quisiera poder decirte algo más, Malfoy pero... No puedo- agachó la mirada y se rasco la nuca

-Es por lo que todos dicen, verdad? En serio te crees esa mierda de que me he acostado con medio Hogwarts? Que en mis citas yo tomaba los caminos largos solo para ver si lograba acostarme con la persona?- el rubio se paró de golpe gritando- en serio crees que soy capaz de matar a alguien?- grito llorando enojado

-Yo...No, no Draco, te entiendo -se levantó y trato de tomarlo por la mejía.

-Sueltame!! -grito histérico en lagrimas- tu no me entiendes!! No sabes lo que es tener que cargar con una marca para toda la vida y que te tachen de ser un asesino por ella!! No sabes lo que es ser amenazado por un loco que si no hacer lo que dice matara a tu familia!! Sabes lo que todos dicen?! Que yo decidí convertirme en esto!! Sabes que oculto detrás de las mangas?!- pregunto entre lagrimas y subió su manga izquierda- Miralo, Potter, mira esto, ellos lo hicieron!! Cada vez que paso por un pasillo!! Cada vez que estoy en el comedor o en el aula!! Los oigo, hablan de mi como si supieran todo lo que he pasado!!

-Malfoy...- susurro un muy asustado Harry- no te preocupes- Lo abrazo- yo te protegeré, no dejare que nadie te dañe pero por favor- su voz se quebró- no lo vuelvas a hacer, sabes que no pasará nada- se aferro más a él, lentamente el oji-plata le correspondió el abrazo- puede que no podamos llegar a ser algo romanticamente, no lo digo solo por mi, sabes que es peligroso para ti- tomo una de las mejillas del chico- podríamos simplemente ser... Amigos?

-Los amigos no se besan, Potter- acercó su cara a la del contrario- y los amigos no se aman así como nosotros- se acercó un poco mas- y tampoco duermen en la misma cama- al fin junto sus labios nuevamente en un suave y dulce beso.

-Malfoy, nunca me dejes de besar- dijo entre beso- besame como si pudiéramos hacerlo enfrente de todos- dijo aun en el beso- y yo te besaré tratando de borrar todo el dolor en ti- paso sus brazos por el cuello del más alto

-Esos serán muchos- dijo el rubio- creo que será bueno continuar en otra parte- Lo tomo de la cintura y lo levantó haciendo que este enrollar a sus piernas alrededor de su cintura- las mazmorras están cerca- Harry asintió y Draco lo llevo hasta ahí cargando lo, pasaron toda la noche así, incluso en algo más que solo besos y caricias, demostrando todo su amor, toda la noche, al día siguiente a alguien le dolería el culo.

En el gran comedor Harry se removida incómodo por el dolor en su trasero, Ginny que estaba al lado de él lo miro extrañada.

-Que pasa, cariño? -dijo esta con una sonrisa.

-Si, que pasa, amigo? Es como la quinta vez que te acomodas, te pasa algo? -pregunto Ron, indiscreto como siempre, Hermione solo lo miro seria, atravesando su alma como diciendo "se lo que paso, haré que te sientas mal por ello pero no le diré a nadie porque soy tu mejor amiga"

-No es nada- sonrió, "la próxima vez lo voy a matar por hacer que me duela el culo, esperen... habrá próxima vez? Cuando lo vea le preguntaré" pensó, y como si invocado fuera por la puerta del gran comedor entro Draco Malfoy con una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó con sus libros en la mesa de Slytherin.

-Ugh, solo miralo- dijo Ron con desagrado- no se como tiene todavía la desvergüenza de presentarse este año

-Todos tenemos derecho a terminar nuestros estudios, Ron- dijo Hermione

-Yo sé, pero es tan desagradable, Mione, sabes todo lo que dicen de él?- dijo poniendo cara de asco

-Y tu les crees? - dijo Harry intentando disimular su molestia

-Pues claro, es... Es Malfoy... es hijo de un mortífero y el también lo es!! Tu lo sabes Harry!! Todos lo hacen!!

-Que sea un hijo de Mortifago no significa que lo que digan sea real, deberías conocerlo antes de decir algo de él- frunció el ceño- tu más que nadie debería hacerlo, además, ellos lo obligaron a hacer todo lo que hizo, tu no hubieras hecho lo mismo por tu familia?

-Que dices, Harry? Estas del lado del hurón?- dijo serio

-Lo que digo es que no deberías juzgarlo- dio una mirada a la mesa Slytherin y vio que el rubio lo estaba viendo, este le sonrió y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa sonrojado y lo saludo con la mano, Ginny se percató del sonrojo de Harry pero le resto importancia y Ron estaba atónito por lo que paso.

-Harry tiene razón- dijo Ginny- Deberías aprender a controlar tu lengua-dijo viendo a su hermano

\- No puedo creerlo, Harry, desde cuando le has lavado el coco a mi hermana y desde cuando eres amigo de estaba a serpiente.

-No le he lavado la cabeza a tu hermana y si quiero ser amigo de él o no es mi decisión, en cambio tuyo yo no soy prejuicioso- se levantó ignorando que sus amigos lo llamaban, el rubio sonrió y fue tras él.

Ese año aprovecharía a conocer a Harry Potter en todo termino y significado de ello.


End file.
